Systems of this kind are described for example in DE 43 04 145 C1 or EP 0 749 395 B1. There, the skids used are substantially inherently rigid constructions in which the vehicle body placed thereon cannot move in relation to the basic frame. The platforms of the turning stations on which the skids having the vehicle bodies are placed are connected to the rotational axle of the respective turning station by way of relatively long guide rods. This is required in order to bring the vehicle bodies actually below the level of the treatment liquid in the dip tank on turning through 180°, since the rotational axle itself is to be outside the treatment liquid. As a result of this, the height at which the vehicle body is located within the turning station is relatively great, which is reflected in a corresponding height level in the transport systems that guide them into position and away therefrom. However, a height of this kind is undesirable, in particular in the upstream and downstream parts of the system through which the vehicle bodies are to be guided on the same skids.
It is an object of the present invention to construct a system of the type mentioned at the outset such that the position of the unclipped articles on the turning station is as low down as possible.